1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain saw.
2. Related Background Art
As described in Patent Literature 1, a known straining mechanism of a saw chain includes a main body having a rotating unit transmitting a driving force, a guiding bar attached to the main body and extending forward from the main body, and an endless saw chain attached around the outer edges of the rotating unit and guiding bar, and a coil spring that biases a tension member disposed in a hole in the guiding bar, in the direction (forward) of the extending guiding bar.
In this mechanism, the guiding bar is pushed in the extending direction by the biasing force of the coil spring to apply predetermined tension to the saw chain attached to the guiding bar. The pushed-out guiding bar is fixed to the main body by being tightened with a bolt (Patent Literature 1: Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 60-39201).